The Kitty's Tale
by have-a-cookie
Summary: A girl named Kitty Hanson moves to France and is immediatley smothered by many painful visions of wolves, little girls, and a flash of pink. Does Lyoko have anything to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest fan fiction called A Kitty's Tale. Some information before we start: This is taking place during season 4 so they found the replica and they all have their new outfits (both on earth and on Lyoko). And Kitty is an English name meaning pure. Oh, and right now the setting is Chicago, and everyone is going to be 13. AND ITS NOT IN ODD'S POV!!!!**

**Kay?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything about Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer- I own my OC's which you will see in this chapter.**

**Story start…**

A piercing scream was let off in the night. I turned to see a young girl with bloody hands and a blood streaked face. She had scratches and bruises all over, her hair and clothes were covered in mud and drenched with sweat.She was running from a pack of wolves, but these weren't regular wolves, these wolves always attacked. These wolves always seemed hungry.

Suddenly, the biggest wolf of the pack lunged forward and bit the girl on her leg. She fell and couldn't move. She screamed again, but she was calling my name, "Kitty! Kitty, please help me!"

The little girl looked at me with eyes of terror. The more I tried to run to her, the farther I seemed to be. "Kitty!" she called again, but her voice was becoming more like a grown woman's than a little girl's.

"Kitty!" My vision blurred and my eyes flickered open to see that I was sleeping in English class. My teacher, Miss Newberry was over me. "Kitty, this is the third time this week you've fallen asleep in my class." She scolded.

"So sorry Miss Newberry, but I didn't get much sleep last night." I said, trying to put on my best _I'm-so-adorable-so-please-don't-punish-me _face.

"Kitty Hanson, what am I going to do with you?" Miss Newberry asked.

I didn't get the chance to answer because the bell rang, meaning school was over. I waved see ya, and ran out the door.

I was walking home with my four best friends, Cory Smith, Sam Talons, Jamie Gates, and Jackie Bennett. Sam had been my best friend since I moved to Chicago. He had lived next door my entire life, which made him number one. Jamie had come next, since I had met her at the local ice rink. I met Cory last year by complete accident. I ran right into him while looking for my classroom, and he happened to have the same classes as me. Jackie was my new best friend. She sat next to me on my first day of eighth grade which so happened to be about three months ago.

"My dreams are getting more and more real!" I tried explaining to them that I had to have actually been there to feel what I was feeling.

"Come on, Kitty! That's impossible!" Jamie said. Jamie was the smartest of the bunch. If you couldn't explain something using math or science, it was impossible.

"Sam? Cory? Jackie? Aren't you going to back me up?" I asked frantically.

Jackie looked at me for a second before saying, "Look, I love you Kitten, but it was your imagination." Jackie was the popular one in our group. She tried to make sure everybody was happy, and it worked because she was friends with the entire school population.

"Cory! Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Kitty, I'm going to have to agree with Jamie and Jackie. I love your stories, but…" Cory looked past me. Cory was the writer of our group, even if he didn't like to admit it. He was pretty sturdy on the outside, but soft and mushy on the inside.

"Sam?" I asked weakly.

Sam stared at the ground and then said, "I'd love to believe you, I really do, but come on? A pack of wolves? A little girl in a dark forest. There are no dark forests around Chicago!" he said bluntly.

I knew all hope was lost if Sam didn't believe me. See, Sam was the most creative of our group along with me. We were both dreamers, but unlike me, Sam could see some reality, at least his version of reality.

When we were kids I had dreams like this sometimes and Sam would always back me up. He said he believed me then, so where was that belief now?

"So how is the sale coming along?" Jackie asked me, only making my life more miserable.

See, my guardians, my Aunt Kita and my Uncle Ben, wanted to buy a new house, so we have to sell the one we have. Fortunately for me, only one person has offered, and it's under what they want.

"Bad for K and B, good for me." I said happily.

Sam's mouth twitched into a smile, "Race you guys to Kitty's house!"

We took off running. Jamie was in dead last and Cory was up ahead of everyone with Sam following close behind. I overtook Jackie and I knew how this race would turn out.

Cory ran up and touched the garage door before everyone else. Sam touched the door about ten seconds after. I smacked my palm on the door five seconds after Sam and thirty seconds before Jackie made her way up the driveway, and Jamie was walking to the garage door about a minute later.

"You guys are so slow!" Cory complained.

"Well sor-rie!" Jamie said.

"We can't all be sprinters like you, Sam, and Kitty!" Jackie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as Aunt Kita and Uncle Ben came out of the house.

"Hi K, hi B!" I said. It's what I call them, because Kita and Ben aren't as catchy.

My gray kitten Sarah came bouncing out of the house. Kita and Ben think that my parents should have named me Sarah and the kitten Kitty. But I loved Sarah just the way she was.

Sarah meowed softly and I picked her up. Sam pet her and said, "Hey Sarah."

Sarah meowed again and everyone petted her. She loved the attention.

Uncle Ben said, "Would you all like to come in for a quick snack?"

You didn't have to ask my friends twice, they ran into the house, even Jamie, took off their shoes, threw their school stuff by the door, and ran to the kitchen. I laughed and started to follow when Aunt Kita touched my shoulder.

"Kitty, another offer was given to us today." She said.

I turned around and faced my aunt and uncle. "What?"

"K here says that the offer was a brand new house for this old one." Uncle Ben said.

"So…where are we moving? When are we moving?" I asked frantically.

K and B looked at each other before saying in unison, "France, next week."

I blinked to fight back tears as I ran inside. I threw my stuff in my room and ran to the kitchen to see everyone was eating ice cream.

"What was that all about?" Jamie asked putting her spoon down gently.

I looked at Jamie, Cory, Jackie, and Sam, and then burst into tears. Sarah came to my side and meowed like crazy, and soon Sam was hugging me.

"It's going to be ok." He said.

"Where are you moving to? Down the street?" Cory asked.

Sam led me to the table and I dried my eyes before saying, "We're moving to France next week!" I wailed.

"Cry it all out." Jackie said. She put her arm around me, "It's alright."

Jamie and Cory each hugged me and started to cry a little bit themselves. Sam was staring off into space, probably thinking about something. "Sam?" I whispered.

Sam turned to me, "We're all going to miss you."

And he left.

They all did.

**A/N: Ok so Kitty hasn't met the Lyoko gang, but guess who she runs into first! Correct guess gets the chapter dedicated to them! So send in your reviews because they are ALL appreciated!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't describe the characters in the last chapter so I'm going to do it now. Kay: **

**Kitty: shoulder length brown hair. Bright blue eyes, tan skin with freckles all over her face. Wears a hoodie shirt thing that says Cali Girl (even though she lives in Chicago) a light blue denim skirt, and white shoes. **

**Sam: shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, whitish skin, tallish, wears a red short sleeve t-shirt with baggy blue jeans, and dirty looking tennis shoes. (think a younger William)**

**Jamie: Blonde hair that's usually pulled back into a pony tail. Pale white skin. Jamie wears glasses and usually wears a white cream blouse, a plaid skirt, mary janes, knee socks, and a necklace with a J in the center. **

**Cory: shaggy blonde hair that's usually in his face. A light tan, hazel eyes, and a gianormous motor mouth. He usually wears a green shirt that says 'Money doesn't grow on trees?', blue jeans, a dark green jacket, and white shoes.**

**Jackie: Long, thick jet black hair. Jackie has dark skin, she's African American, and she usually wears a white t-shirt with pink sparkles all over it, a blue denim mini skirt, and white shoes. Jackie also always wears a bracelet on her left arm that Kitty made for her. **

**Ok…just wanted to make that clear to everyone.**

The Kitty's Tale

Chapter 2

The gang decided to throw me a going away party a few days before I was due to leave.

So two days before the long plane ride to France, we had the party at Sam's place. We kicked on the music and danced like we were crazy people.

Sam's parents smiled at us, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that he got to live with his parents and I couldn't.

"Come on, we got you presents!" Jackie called.

"You did what?" I asked laughing.

Cory tugged at my arm and dragged me to a table. He held out a box to me. "It's from me." He said.

I opened the box and inside was a nice looking laptop. I gasped. Cory's parents were some what rich, but Cory never liked to admit that about his lifestyle either. He was laid back, but his parent's riches came in handy.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled, giving Cory a hug.

"Don't forget to write. I'll email you the poems I'm working on." Cory sat down as Jamie stood.

"Here, something to remember me by." Jamie held out a bag to me.

Inside was Jamie's favorite pair of skates. It was how we met, but I didn't think she'd ever give me her skates. "Jamie, why?"

"I've got some new ones, and I know you love those."

She was right. I was jealous of Jamie's ice skates, they were always perfectly white, and they were pretty.

Jackie handed me a small box. Inside was a charm bracelet, "An ice skate for Jamie, a pen for Cory, a crown for me, a cloud for Sam, and a kitten face for you!"

I smiled. Finding cute things to go with my name was simple, "Thanks Jackie." And I meant it. Each charm represented a person in the group. Jamie's was her passion for ice skating, Cory was the emotional writer, Jackie was queen bee, Sam's head was always in the clouds, and a kitten for a Kitty.

"Kitty, here." Sam held out a medium sized package.

I opened it slowly. It was a scrapbook, every picture of us together. The pictures went as far back as the first day I had met Sam and as close as yesterday."

"Take one more picture!" Sam's parents said.

All five of us squished together as Sam's mom took the picture. It came out from the camera and Sam's dad put it in the scrapbook. I held it close.

"Thanks, everyone!" I said.

(Fast forward to moving day)

Kita and Ben were putting our suitcases into the car as I said good bye to my friends one last time.

"We'll miss you Kitten." Jackie said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Try to find a great ice rink where you are." Jamie said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Be sure to email us Kitty." Cory said, giving me a hug.

Sam didn't say anything, he just stepped forward and gave me a giant bear hug, reminding me of all the fun times we had throughout the years.

Our group had one last hug, and then Ben said, "Come on Kitty, in the car we go!"

I waved goodbye and stepped into the car. Sarah had been put in a crate and was placed next to me. My carry on messenger bag had my new laptop, my iPod, and some pencils and paper. I was all set for the long trip to France.

Once we finally boarded the plane I put my headphones on and kicked the volume to high. I stared out the window and closed my eyes. When I opened them, it there was only an hour left in the flight.

I pulled out my laptop and typed a message.

_Dear Sam, Jamie, Cory, and Jackie,_

_Currently, I'm on the plane, but since there is no internet connection, you probably won't get this until later tonight. The flight went by faster than I thought because I slept most of the way. I don't really want to go to school tomorrow, I don't know WHAT I'm going to do without you guys. I miss you already._

_Love,_

_Kitty_

I hit save and I closed the laptop. Fifteen more minutes to go. I shoved my laptop into my bag and I looked out the window.

France was amazing. I couldn't see the Eiffel Tower, but I was sure we'd be going sight seeing this weekend. It was just amazing to finally be at my new home.

The plane landed and we had to go through many procedures, like getting our car for one thing, but once that was done we drove to our house to see lots and lots of boxes.

"Well, we had better get started." Kita said.

My face fell, "Do we HAVE to get everything set up tonight?"

Ben whispered something to Kita and she said, "No, lets just get what we need set up, like our beds and a few things like that. You have school tomorrow, and we need to speak to the principal."

"What school am I going to?" I asked.

"A lovely school called Kadic Academy. It's a boarding school you know." Ben said.

It took a few minutes for that to register, "So…I'm going to LIVE at school?!?!?" I asked frantically.

"Well," Kita and Ben exchanged glances, "it be easiest on us, but only if you really want to. It's why we're going to talk to the principal, to sort all this chaos out."

"Don't tell me you'll miss us too much." Ben joked.

I smiled half heartily and said, "Um…where's my room?"

So Ben and Kita went through the house and decided which room was which. Mine was on the upper level of the house, and it had this huge window, perfect for daydreaming.

By the time I had set out a sleeping bag and dug through boxes to find my pillow and set aside all the stuff I'd need for school, it was way past midnight. I fell asleep right away, and when I woke up, it was already seven.

Ben was making breakfast in the kitchen, "Morning Kitty!"

Sarah meowed and jumped into my arms. I laughed and said, "What's for breakfast today B?"

"Cereal." Ben said, "Only thing we can make right now."

I nodded, and finished breakfast went Kita came downstairs. "Good morning Ben, Kitty, Sarah."

It was a little past nine when we managed to get all my school stuff (backpacks, clothes, my comforter) in the car and drive to Kadic.

"Wow." I said when we arrived. The school was huge, and it was apparently passing period because students were EVERYWHERE!

Kita and Ben grabbed two of my suitcases, and I grabbed the third, and my duffel. I followed K and B into the administrative office where I saw a few kids here and there.

A man opened the principal's door and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hanson, I'm Mr. Delmas, the principal at Kadic."

Ben shook Mr. Delmas' hand and said, "Call me Ben, and this is my wife, Kita, and this is Kitty."

I waved and said, "Thanks for the introduction B!" Even though Kita and Ben were my guardians, I treated them more like my friends, and they treated me the same way.

However, Mr. Delmas seemed a bit surprised that I was calling Ben B. He probably thought they were my parents like every other adult I had met.

Kita said, "Kitty is our niece."

"Oh. I am very sorry." Mr. Delmas said.

So the adults talked for a few minutes and Mr. Delmas handed me a few pieces of paper and a key. The key reminded me of a hotel key, but it had Kadic Academy written on it. I nodded and looked at the papers. They were my scheduale and a map of the school.

After a hasty goodbye from Mr. Delmas, Kita and Ben helped me set up my room. It almost looked like the one back in Chicago, and they said that they would make the room at the house the same way.

Mr. Delmas said not to worry about classes today, so I took my map and my bag with the laptop and headed outside. It was lunch time.

_Now…to make some friends. _I thought. _Well…I met Cory by bumping into him, I'll try that tactic first. _

I walked around a bit with my eyes closed, hoping to bump into someone. For some reason, I didn't run into anyone. I opened my eyes and ran aimlessly, and this time, I ran into a boy with blonde hair and glasses.

He actually reminded me a lot of Jamie. Glasses, blonde hair, nerdy looking. "I'm Kitty!" I said happily.

The boy looked at me for a minute and said, "Jeremie." And then he walked away.

"Well nice to meet you too." I said sarcastically. I looked around a bit more but everyone was already in a clique, a group. No loners anywhere. I sighed and pulled out my laptop. I sat on a bench and started typing another email to my friends.

_Dear Sam, Jamie, Cory, and Jackie,_

_I'm at Kadic Academy, my new school. It's a boarding school and let me tell you, its huge! I haven't really made any friends, but I was excused from class today, so I didn't really expect to meet anyone. I did meet this one boy though, his name is Jeremie, and I ran into him (like what happened with you Cory). Anyways, he just walked away from me, but I don't really know why. Maybe I came on too strong. Hopefully I'll meet some new friends soon, but you'll always be my favorites. Email me back soon everyone, and keep me updated about news in Chicago. Oh! And I'm getting webcam (finally) so we'll be able to talk later! _

_Love always,_

_Kitty_

I sent the message and looked up to see everyone had left already. I put the laptop back in my bag and started walking around the school.

I found my classes pretty easily, but remembering where each of them were was going to be the tricky part.

After walking around the school, nearly memorizing every building, I finally decided to head back to my room and not come out until dinner. The bell rang and I checked my watch. It read 3pm. School was finally let out. I braced myself for bumping into about a million people.

Sure enough, after walking a whole two steps I crashed smack dab into a boy who looked an awful lot like Sam. I smiled, "Hi, sorry. I'm Kitty."

"Uh…my name is William."

"William, nice name." I saw that he was holding a notebook, "I see you're holding a notebook. Is it for school stuff or writing…"

I was cut off by a Japanese girl dressed in black coming over, "Uh, come on William, we better take you back to your room. Sorry to uh…disturb you." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, "No trouble. I just…" but the girl and William were gone. I crossed my arms, "This isn't my day."

_How am I going to meet any potential friends? _I sighed irritably. I stormed off to my room and logged on to my messenger. **(Ok Jamie's is smartxchicka5 Jackie's is WiShUwErEmE21 Cory's is freedomwriterboy87 Sam's is dreamerboy54 and Kitty's is dreamergrl9)**

**Dreamergrl9: u there?**

**WiShUwErEmE21: always.**

**Freedomwriterboy87: What's up?**

**Dreamerboy54: miss me already.**

**Dreamergrl9: I miss u all! (cries)**

**Smartxchicka5: don't cry! u haven't made any friends?**

**Dreamergrl9: I tried, but one walked away from me and the other got pulled away from another girl.**

**WiShUwErEmE21: tough break**

**Dreamerboy54: come home already**

**Dreamergrl9: I wish!**

**Freedomwriterboy87: just say that living in France is a heath hazard**

**WiShUwErEmE21: shut up Cory**

**Freedomwriterboy87: did the queen bee just tell moi to shut up?**

**Smartxchika5: lol. u guys r dumb!**

**Dreamerboy54: well we can't all be a miss smartie pants now can we.**

**Dreamergrl9: I wanna go home!**

**WiShUwErEmE21: just…idk…sit next to someone nice 2morrow at school!**

**Dreamergrl9: I guess…maybe I'll try at dinner 2nite! **

**Smartxchicka5: good luck!**

**Freedomwriterboy87: ur lucky u aren't here! Jackie is taking over the group!**

**WiShUwErEmE21: am not! Shut up cory! U wish I was taking over the group!**

**Dreamerboy54: c wat a mess we r without u?**

**Dreamergrl9: u'll live.**

**Freedomwriterboy87: speak 4 your self.**

**Smartxchicka5: sorry guys, mom just came home. L8r!**

**Dreamergrl9: k, bye Jamie! B online 2morrow same time 4 webcam!**

**Smartxchicka5: K and B caved?**

**Dreamergrl9: yup!**

**Smartxchicka5: ok then! L8r!**

**Smartxchicka5 has left the chat**

**Freedomwriterboy87: Kitty, plz tell me you'll miss me after I die from Jackie's take over?**

**WiShUwErEmE21: shut it cory will ya?**

**Freedomwriterboy87:-P**

**Dreamerboy54: been having weird dreams yet Kitty?**

**Dreamergrl9: who's the believer now?**

**Dreamerboy54: still u**

**Dreamerboy54: gotta jet! See u at webcam!**

**Dreamergrl9: bye Sam!**

**Dreamerboy54 has left the chat**

**Freedomwriterboy87: HELP ME!!!! **

**WiShUwErEmE21: cory…**

**Freedomwriterboy87: shutting up now**

**Dreamergrl9: l8r g8rs! I'll message u after dinner!**

**Freedomwriterboy87: NOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Dreamergrl9 has left the chat**

I laughed, knowing Cory was just playing around. He and Jackie always seemed like they would get together, but they never did. Pathetic little children they are, pathetic.

It was another hour until dinner, but I decided to not go back on messenger. Cory and Jackie needed their hour to taunt each other. I did a little web surfing of my favorite websites, and finally it was dinner time. I put my laptop in my backpack and headed downstairs.

The line went by faster than expected. I didn't really know where to sit, so I sat at a table in the back. No one was sitting there, and it seemed like the perfect place for me. I looked around the cafeteria and saw both William and Jeremie were at the same table. _Great…just great. _

I picked at my food and tossed it. I went outside to find it softly raining. I spun around in circles and let the water roll down my face. I opened my eyes and saw that a wolf was now standing in front of me, and not just any wolf, but the wolf from my dream.

"Kitty!" I heard the little girl's voice again, "Kitty, where are you! Help me Kitty!"

I gasped and started running as fast as I could, trying to get to safety, but the wolf was faster than I was, and it was hard to see because the rain. I breathed heavily, running for my life. I tripped over a branch and landed in the mud. My bag fell beside me, but on the concrete. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the familiar piercing scream.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying down on the grass where I had fallen. The rain had let up, but everyone was still inside the cafeteria. I grabbed my bag and ran back to my room.

I looked at my hair. It had mud all over it, so I went to the showers and washed it all out. I was still shaken, but I logged back onto messenger to see that Sam, Cory, and Jackie were on.

**Dreamergrl9 has logged into the chat**

**Freedomwriterboy87: hey there kitty!**

**Dreamergrl9: not in the mood cory**

**Dreamerboy54: what's wrong with you**

**Dreamergrl9: my wolf dream, it was actually true!**

**WiShUwErEmE21: didn't we go over this b4 u left?**

**Dreamergrl9: I'M SERIOUS JACKIE!!!!**

**WiShUwErEmE21: calm down Kitty, will ya?**

**Freedomwriterboy87: Kitty, take slow breaths**

**Dreamergrl9: I'm fine, I know what I saw OK?**

**Dreamerboy54: kitty…**

**Dreamergrl9: Sam, here me out, I was outside spinning around in circles when a wolf came. I ran and fell down on a root of a tree. When I opened my eyes, I was still on the ground.**

**Smartxchicka5 has logged into the chat**

**Smartxchicka5: hola everybody**

**WiShUwErEmE21: hey there Mexican wanna be**

**Smartxchicka5:-P**

**Freedomwriterboy87: Jamie, do u think Jackie is taking over the group**

**WiShUwErEmE21: oh no, not that again Cory!**

**Dreamerboy54: u r all such children!**

**Dreamergrl9: uh, 4get about me?**

**Smartxchicka5: wat about u this time?**

**Freedomwriterboy87: kitty here had another dream**

**Smartxchicka5: o**

**Dreamergrl9: gotta go guys**

**Dreamerboy54: ur leavin?**

**Dreamergrl9 has left the chat**

I sighed. No one believed me again. I crawled into bed, set my alarm clock, and hoped that tomorrow would be ten times better than today.

**A/N: Ok, she met Jeremie, William, and Yumi (but never learned her name) tune in next chapter where she meets everyone in the gang!**

**Deadlines:**

**Messed Up Lives- August 8- August 10 (chapter 11)**

**The Kitty's Tale- between August 6 - August 8 (chapter 3)**

**Code: ROSALIE- between August 5- August 8 (chapter 2)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code: LYOKO or anything about it…(unfortunately)**

**Claimer- I own Kitty, Sam, Cory, Jamie, Jackie, Sarah, Kita, Ben, the plot, any OOC behavior, and anything else not having to do with LYOKO that is in the story.**

**Kay? Story start:**

Chapter 3

I woke up groggily to my alarm clock buzzing really loudly. I groaned and pounded on it, hitting the snooze button. "K!" I called.

No answer.

"B!" I called.

Still no answer. I rubbed my eyes, yawned and looked around. "Sarah?" I called weakly.

No meows.

I'm at Kadic, yesterday was real, and I was stuck here. I groaned and put my face in my hands. "What am I going to do?"

I sighed and walked to the closet. It was full of my many multi colored Cali Girl short sleeved hoodies and plenty of denim skirts and my favorite pair of beat up white shoes. I smiled to myself, grabbing a blue Cali Girl hoodie, lacing up my shoes, brushing my hair and pulling it into a pony tail.

I didn't bother with makeup because I never do. I just make sure my face is clean. I grabbed my backpack, cell phone, laptop, and walked out the door.

I had my map and my schedule in my hands, so it was pretty easy to tell I was new. But, everyone was in a clique already, so no one seemed to notice me much.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. Holding my tray, I tried my hardest to keep it steady and not spill anything.

Unfortunately for me, while turning to a table, a boy ran right into me, causing me to slip, and have milk, cereal, and juice spill all over me.

"Are you OK?" he asked me. I finally got a good look at him, he was wearing a purple hoodie, a pink tank top underneath, purple pants, and red shoes. His hair was gravity defiant with a purple splotch in the middle. He held his hand out to me. "Are you OK?" he repeated.

I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up, "I'm OK…mostly." I smiled weakly, "I'm Ki-"

I was cut off by the bell ringing, "I have to go." He said winking at me.

Slowly, the kids in the cafeteria left, and cereal was still slipping off my face. I ran to my room and quickly pulled on a green Cali Girl hoodie, a darker denim skirt, and I raced out the door and ran to my first class.

I opened the door while the teacher was in the middle of a lecture, "Hello." She said, "Class, this is our new student."

I walked to the front of the room and said, "I'm sorry I'm late but I had trouble-"

My teacher cut me off, "It's alright. Students often find their first day to be difficult. I'm Mrs. Hertz, and would you care to introduce yourself to the class?"

I nodded and faced the class. I saw Jeremie and the boy from this morning. "My name is Kitty Genevieve Hanson, but everyone calls me Kitty or Kitten."

"That's hardly what I call a name!" A girl called. She was wearing a purple top and blue jean capris.

My eyes narrowed, "Well, I don't really care. I bet your name isn't much better." Actually, I wasn't sure, but I was hoping I'd be able to make fun of it somehow.

"Now girls, settle. Kitty, please sit next to Odd. He's the one in the purple."

My mouth twitched into a smile. _What luck. The one person who was nice to me…besides William I suppose, but that doesn't count because the girl snatched him away._

I sat down and smiled, "We meet again?"

Odd smiled at me and said, "Sure know how to make them in California."

_Calif- oh…t-shirt. _"Actually, my hometown is Chicago." I said, pulling out my binder.

"Oh." Odd said blushing a tiny bit, "Are those your friends?" he asked, pointing to a picture of the five of us on our first day of school.

"Yeah…they were pretty sad to see me leave…they were the best friends a girl could ever ask for." I said.

"Kitty, Odd, do you have something you'd like to share with the class.

"No, Mrs. Hertz we were just…uh…" Odd tried to find an excuse.

"Odd was just telling me a little bit about the school and the class. Forgive him please, it was all my fault." I said.

Mrs. Hertz let us off the hook. Most of the stuff she was teaching was pretty boring. It was mainly a review of things we did already, but I wasn't one to complain.

When the bell rung and I gathered my stuff, Odd asked, "Next class?"

"Math with Miss Meyer."

"Me too!" he exclaimed happily.

So as we walked to class together I explained what my friends were like, "Well…Jamie is our next Einstein. I swear, that girl can do anything. She's quite the little hacker, and she's very smart…but she's pretty athletic I guess. I met her while ice skating, she's got the perfect structure for that sport too, but she can't run very fast."

"She sounds a lot like Jeremie. I even call him Einstein."

"Jeremie…I met him yesterday, but we didn't exactly 'hit it off'" I said, putting air quotes around 'hit it off'.

Odd laughed and said, "What about the African girl?"

"Jackie. She's popular, but not a snob. She's friends with everyone, but I was nice to her on her first day of school…it was really weird too, we just started talking, but I guess that's how people make friends."

"What about the boy with shaggy blonde hair?"

I smiled, "THAT is Cory. Cory is our artist. He's talented with writing, drawing, music…but he hates to admit it to anyone but us. I don't really know why though, he just says it's not a guy thing…I met Cory kind of like how I met you. I ran into him in the hallway."

"And the boy with black hair?"

I smiled, "Sam…Sam was my first real friend. I met him when I was really little. He was my next door neighbor and we shared lots of common interests I guess…" I paused and then said, "He used to believe in me, used to believe what I saw."

"What do you mean?"

We walked into Miss Meyer's class and she gushed over having a new student. I had to introduce myself all over again, but I was sitting across the room, away from Odd, and close to the girl from earlier.

I tried to pay attention to algebra, but this class was ahead of what I already knew, I was going to need tutoring soon if I couldn't catch up fast enough. I erased the problem I was working on and started over.

The bell rang again and I waited for Odd, who then asked, "So what about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What are you like? Jamie's the Einstein, Jackie's the friend, Cory is the artist, Sam seems quiet and out of place, but a true best friend. So what are you like?"

I thought about that for a minute, "Well… I guess you could call me girl next door. I'm not really special," I tucked my brown hair behind my ear, "but I'm a dreamer. I like to believe in fantasy and the unreal, and even Sam finally grew up out of believing…I mean he still does, but he likes to separate fantasy from reality."

"But, you seem…different." Odd looked at me for a minute and said, "What doesn't he believe."

I bit my lower lip, "I…you won't believe me."

I was standing in front of the girl's locker room door, as gym was my third period of the day. I was about to step inside when Odd grabbed my wrist, "Try me."

"Della Robbia. New girl. Get dressed on the double." The PE teacher came up from behind us, scaring me half to death.

Odd let go of my wrist and I ran inside the locker rooms, changing into my old gym uniform. It was a blue t-shirt that said CHICAGO STARZ with three little stars underneath, and black shorts.

When I went outside, I was directed to run a lap around the track to see how fast I was. I sighed, rolled my eyes and took off. I was fast, not as fast as Sam or Cory, but pretty darn fast. I finished the lap in 42 seconds. **(A/N: This was my fastest real one lap time…just a random fact) **

I was a little tired, so I sat down with the rest of the class while Jim recorded my score. When I first found out that his name was Jim and he taught gym…well as funny as it sounds, it didn't make me laugh, but if I tell Cory he'd probably make a joke about it sooner or later.

After gym came lunch, and Odd insisted that I sit with his friends, "You'll be alright with me." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah…just peachy. After you nearly caused a catastrophe in the cafeteria this morning, nearly ruined my favorite t-shirt, made me late for class, and nearly stopped the blood circulation in my hand…I feel very safe." I said sarcastically.

Odd just smiled at me, and grabbed my wrist. "This is Kitty." He said when we reached the table. "Kitty, this is Ulrich," Odd pointed to a boy with brown hair, a jacket with the collar popped out, and baggy pants, "Aelita," he said pointing to a girl with a type of purple dress, but it looked old fashioned, although the girl had pink hair and pink leggings to go with it, "Yumi," he said, pointing to the girl who had taken William away, she was wearing a black shirt with what looked like stars on the end, black pants, and black boots, "and Jeremie." He said, pointing to Jeremie who was wearing a red sweater, and green pants with a blue stripe down the side.

They all looked friendly enough.

"Meow, Kitten, meow." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You." I said.

"You're crazy if you think you'll get away with anything here. I'm Sissi, the principal's daughter." She put as much enphasis on the word principal as humanly possible.

I cleared my throat, "Tu estas loco yo no." I said with a smile. **(Translation: You're crazy, not me.)**

"Huh?"

"Tu dumber que un poste." **(Translation: You're dumber than a post.)**

"What? Oh never mind!" Sissi said, storming away.

"Adios!" I called, laughing.

"You speak Spanish?" Ulrich asked me.

"A little. I learned a few phrases growing up, Kita and Ben always thought it be best for me to learn two languages, but I can only remember hello, goodbye, and a few insults." I said smiling.

Odd grabbed my hand and I jumped a little bit, he startled me, and said, "What's the word for friend?"

"Amigo." I said. _I've found my new circulo de amigos. _**(Translation: Circle of Friends.)**

**A/N: Ok, I'm ending it here. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. Review please! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code: LYOKO or anything about it…(unfortunately)**

**Claimer- I own Kitty, Sam, Cory, Jamie, Jackie, Sarah, Kita, Ben, the plot, any OOC behavior, and anything else not having to do with LYOKO that is in the story.**

**Kay? Story start:**

Chapter 4

I think that hanging around Odd and the others has made me feel at home. Yumi and Jeremie weren't rude at all. They were actually really nice to me during lunch.

My next class was art. I did an OK job with it, since I had so many dreams. I couldn't draw people very well, but I could draw a really nice scene.

I started off by drawing a nice creek. It was a creek in a forest, but a forest filled with happiness and joy. I drew pink and purple flowers, a sunset, and butterflies.

In other words, I was happy as a clam.

When classes ended for the day, Odd came up to me and asked, "Could I walk you to your dorm?"

I smiled and said, "Alright…in fact, you could meet my friends!"

Odd raised an eyebrow, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to my dorm and turned on my web cam. "See, they'll show up in a few minutes." I said.

Suddenly, Jackie appeared on the screen, "HEY!!!" she said smiling, "I'm giving you a virtual hug and…who's that?" she asked, pointing at Odd.

"I'll tell you when the others get there."

"Ok…Cory is at my house, drawing every single room, Sam should be at his house by now, and Jamie said that she might not be on if her parents are home."

I smiled, "Ok, I'll wait for Sam at least. Go drag Cory in here." I said excitedly. Jackie left the screen and I turned to Odd, "Jackie and Cory were made for each other, but they HATE to admit it. Jamie, Sam, and I tease them about it, but they claim that they have no idea what we're talking about."

"Sounds like Ulrich and Yumi." Odd said.

"Really?"

"It'll be more obvious the more you hang out with us." Odd said slyly.

I nodded, "Sure." Jackie came back, dragging Cory with her.

"Oh, hey Kitty!" Cory said happily, "Who's the dude in the purple?"

"I'll explain when…OH HI JAMIE!!!"

Jamie appeared on the screen and she was smiling, her blonde hair was in her face and her glasses were perched on her nose, "ice skating isn't the same without you!"

"Your skates are still in good condition." I said.

Jamie smiled, "Who is…"

But she was cut off by Sam coming on, "Sorry I'm late everyone!" he turned to me, "How's my Kitty?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, now that you're all here, I'd like to introduce you to my first friend here at Kadic." I grabbed Odd's wrist and pulled him in front of the camera.

"Hi!" Jackie said.

Odd said, "I'm Odd Della Robbia."

"Well the name is fitting." Sam muttered.

"What's the matter Sam, jealous?" Cory asked teasingly.

"No." Sam said unhappily.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Jamie, the mopey one is Sam, Cory is the blonde, and the African American with him is Jackie."

Odd nodded, "Kitty's told me all about you."

I nodded, "yep. Every fault, every pet peeve, every detail!" I said.

Jackie and Cory looked at me as though I was nuts, "Gotta go." They said at the same time.

Jamie said, "See? Perfect. Uh-oh. Mom's home. Later!"

Sam looked at me sadly and said, "I'll meet you on messenger."

And my screen went dark.

Odd laughed and said, "Your friends seem nice."

"Yeah, but Sam's usually in a better mood."

Odd shrugged and said, "Want to take a walk?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, "Uh…you ok?" he asked me, blushing.

_Why wouldn't I be? _"Uh…yeah." I said, my face still as pale as ever. _I wonder why he's blushing so much…_

Odd and I walked around campus for nearly an hour holding hands the whole time, which I thought was ridiculous, but if he wanted to hold my hand, I wouldn't object.

At dinner time, we walked to the cafeteria, still hand in hand, when we ran into two sixth graders.

"Hi! I'm Milly, and this is Tamiya!" The red headed girl named Milly said.

Tamiya took a picture of me and Odd, "This will make a great scoop!" she said.

I tilted my head, "What are you…"

But the two girls ran off. I was very confused. _What were they talking about?_

When I sat down at the table, Ulrich raised an eyebrow at the two of us, and Odd finally let go of my hand. _Is there some type of joke going around?_

After eating half a sandwich and a cup of juice, I decided to go back to my room when I heard the little girl again, "Kitty! Save me Kitty! You've got the power!"

I shook my head and rubbed it.

"Are you OK?" Aelita asked me.

"I'm fine. I…I think I'm going to go back to my room now." I said, running from the table.

Outside, I clutched my head and heard the piercing scream again. I rubbed my eyes to see a little girl, she smiled at me, and vanished. I saw a flash of pink out of the corners of my eyes, and another wolf was standing in front of me.

I gasped and ran to my dorm. I heard the wolf growl and bark from behind me, but didn't stop running until I reached my room. I closed the door and heard desparate scratching at the door. It wanted in.

It wanted me.

I fell to the floor and gasped for air. _What is happening to me?_

I shook the feeling from my body and got up off the floor. I put myself into the computer chair and turned on chat.

**Dreamergrl9 has logged into the chat**

**WiShUwErEmE21: Hey Kitty!**

**Smartxchicka5: Hi there!**

**Dreamergrl9: ware r da boys?**

**WiShUwErEmE21: not here. Thank goodness.**

**Smartxchicka5: lol**

**WiShUwErEmE21: Kitty, I've got a q for ya**

**Dreamergrl9: shoot**

**WiShUwErEmE21: do u like odd?**

**Dreamergrl9: Jackie say wa?**

**Smartxchicka5: it's OBVIOUS he likes u**

**Dreamergrl9: don't count on that**

**Dreamergrl9: really…he doesn't like me**

**WiShUwErEmE21: but do u like him?**

**Dreamergrl9 has left this chat**

"He doesn't like me. I know he doesn't" I assured myself as I was climbing into bed.

**Ok…another (short) chapter done. I like writing about Kitty. She's so clueless…XD Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Sadly…I don't own Code Lyoko…but whoever did is GENIUS PURE GENIUS I TELL YOU!!!!**

**Claimer- I own Kitty, Sam, Jamie, Jackie, Cory, any OOC behavior, Kita, Ben, and the overall plot.**

Chapter 4

My dream seemed more like a nightmare. It was everyone, K and B included, taunting me. Telling me Odd really liked me. But I knew it wasn't true.

Couldn't ever be true.

And besides, I'm too young to date. Ok, I'm thirteen and Kita thinks it'd be cute to have a boyfriend. Ben is stiff on the subject but usually when Kita likes something, he'll go along to avoid any trouble. So scratch that.

But it's not like he likes me anyways.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time. Noticing that my hair was getting too long again. It was already at my rib cage. I grabbed the scissors and cut it back to my shoulders. My hair grew fast, really fast. It needed to be cut every week or it'd be waist length in two.

I stuffed my hair in a bag that I would send to locks of love. I did it all the time because my hair grew back unnaturally fast. I got dressed and heard a knock on my door. I dusted off my red Cali Girl hoodie and opened the door.

"Hi Odd!" I said brightly.

"Hey Kitty." Odd said happily, "Need an escort?" he asked.

I nodded, "Lemme grab my bag and I'll…" A beeping came from my computer. An email from Jackie.

_Hey Kitten, _

_I miss you a ton and so does everyone else. Cory's actually entering an art show. He got the flyers yesterday when we were on messenger. I can't believe he's going to do it! I mean…well he's talented and oh who am I kidding? Kitty, you are the only person I've freely admitted to that I like him. Never told Jamie or Sam…or Cory, but he's so forgetful anyhow. Jamie's also joining an ice skating team again, no surprise there. And Sam…well Sam's been pretty mopey lately. Probably for more reasons than one. (hint hint) and just in case you don't understand…well you're smart. _

_You know I was just pulling your leg right there? So…moving on. The teachers, Miss Newberry, have been piling on the homework lately. How is the homework load at your school? I hope your hanging in alright._

_Oh! And myself? Well…Jamie tried finding a skate partner and Sam needs a new friend and Cory needs someone to tease and they've all come to ME!!! How did you ever handle it? I also got all your babysitting gigs. Thanks for that Kitty._

_But I hope France is treating you alright. You know we're here in case you want to come home._

_-Jackie_

_PS. How's Odd? Are you dating? You never answered my question last night! Expect bad things in your future Kitty!_

I rolled my eyes at Jackie's PS. I knew that she was just trying to worm info from me so that she could have Odd to herself. Even when she had Cory there. I bet she knew that we all knew that she liked Cory, even Cory, but didn't have the guts to admit it.

I noticed Odd was reading over my shoulder. I thought he'd get a good laugh from the last part but he was blushing like a tomato. _What's with all the blushing?_

I cracked my knuckles and started typing.

_Dear Jackie,_

_Still miss y'all in Chicago. Tell Cory to lay off the teasing. Even though I KNOW you love it (hint hint) and I wasn't playing. I was serious._

_An art show? You've got to be kidding me. I thought Cory HATED letting people know he was an artist. He thinks it makes him "weak" and a "hopeless loser"…give him best of luck to win. (and maybe a kiss to congratulate him…from you…not me) And tell Sam to TOUGHEN UP!!! And as for Jamie…heck ya no surprise. I'm surprised that she isn't in like…nationals or something. _

_I miss you all so very, very much. And no, the homework load isn't too bad. It's all pretty easy too. I've learned most of the stuff their teaching (except math, I'm behind)_

_Good luck with everyone piling stuff on you. Let's just say I had a very good schedule…and Kita and Ben helping me of course. Good luck._

_And no. Odd and I AREN'T dating so you can stop asking me that._

_And I expect horrible things from you…but I don't care too much._

_Love you,_

_Kitty_

I hit send and shut the computer off. I grabbed Odd's wrist and yanked him out of the room and downstairs to the lunch room.

"So…Jackie sent that right?" he asked on the way.

"Yah. She's the best, but she loves to pry in on everybody's business."

Odd laughed, "But she's popular right?"

I nodded, "Big time popular…like how Sissi wishes she could be." I said.

Odd laughed again as we walked into the cafeteria. I grabbed a school newspaper at the door and choked.

"LOOKS LIKE THE NEW GIRL HAS SET THE WHEELS IN MOTION. NEW GIRL KITTY HANSON IS OUT WITH KADIC PLAYER?!?!!?!? Oh…those girls are going down!!!" I yelled.

"Uh…Kitty…could you calm down?" Odd asked, trying to soothe me.

"NO!" I yelled, rushing up to the table where Milly and Tamiya were at. "How do you explain this?"

"It's an article." Tamiya said.

"I know that." I said, "Why did you write a lie?"

"We didn't. You and Odd were holding hands. That's a sign that you are together." Tamiya said.

"And it made for a great scoop!" Milly said.

I rubbed my forehead, "We're NOT dating." I said harshly.

"Oh." Milly and Tamiya said quietly.

"Just…try not to write anything else without getting all the facts first, kay?" I asked wearily. I was too exhausted from yelling to get any angrier.

Milly and Tamiya nodded rapidly, terrified expressions plastered on their faces. I took a deep breath in and sat down with the others, who also looked frightened by my behavior.

But, I didn't care so much.

"What was all that about?" Yumi asked.

I grunted and ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"You bet I did!" I said.

"So…Kitty…ready for the math test today?" Aelita asked, striking conversation.

I gasped, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I forgot to study and the class is ahead of me!" I grabbed my algebra book from my bag and leafed through it, "Oh, I miss K and B keeping my schedule in track for me."

"It shouldn't be that hard." Jeremie said.

I glared at him, "Yeah right. Maybe for you or Jamie or Aelita, Einsteins and Einsteinettes all of you!"

I studied each page with care and tossed the book back inside my bag. "So…what now?"

Odd grabbed my hand, "Come on, I want to show you something before class starts!"

I cracked a smile and got up. Odd led me through a few flights of stairs until we reached a ladder. Odd said, "follow me."

I nodded and climbed up. When we got to the top and lifted the door, we were on the roof of the school, "Wow." I mustered. The scene was beautiful. I could see the entire school and an old factory.

"I come up here to think sometimes." Odd said.

"I get why. It's amazing up here." I said.

Odd grabbed my hand and wound his fingers through mine. I couldn't help but notice him blushing slightly again. I smiled and looked over at the factory again. It seemed to capture me, but I couldn't understand why.

"So what's the story behind the factory?" I asked.

Odd frowned, "Uh…nothing really. It's just old and abandoned. Not really sure why though."

I tilted my head, "If you say so." I said.

Odd smiled weakly at me and said, "Yeah…well, we can't be late for that math test."

I let go of his hand and smacked his shoulder, "Tease me why don't ya?"

Odd laughed and said, "Catch me if you can!"

And we ran back down to school.

**YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!!! WOOT! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Ok, this is like my fifth story. I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO!!!**

**Claimer- Own Kitty Hanson, Sam Talons, Cory Smith, Jamie Gates, Jackie Bennett, Kita Hanson, Ben Hanson, the plot, and any OOC behavior.**

The Kitty's Tale

Chapter 6

I failed the math test. I didn't really plan on passing it, but I didn't think I would fail so miserably. I hated feeling dumb. Since I was ahead of everyone in my other classes, I felt on top of the world and really smart. Math…not so much.

"It's ok." Odd tried to comfort me as we walked to lunch.

"No, I don't usually fail things." I said. I suddenly saw the little girl running in her dirty and ripped clothes.

"Kitty, you ok?" Odd asked me.

"Yeah, yeah…fine." I said. I don't think Odd believed me, but he dropped the subject.

I kicked the dirt and then said, "Have you ever seen things that no one else had?"

Odd glanced at me and asked, "What are you getting at?"

I bit my lower lip and said, "No…it's stupid…" I trailed. Suddenly I saw a wolf in front of me. I stepped backwards.

"Kitty, keep walking backwards." Odd said calmly, watching the wolf, whose teeth were bared.

"What about you?" I asked.

Odd kicked the wolf on its side, his foot going right through it, "Geez XANA, a repeat attack why don't you?"

"Who's this XANA?" I asked suspiciously.

Odd looked at me as his mobile rang, "Jeremie… Yeah, I'll be right there… umm look, Einstein, I've got to bring Kitty with me…yeah… we'll be right there…" Odd hung up his phone and said, "Follow me."

I kept at his pace as we ran to the forest. I gasped and took a step backwards. _The forest from my dreams…_ I went pale and turned around. Odd grabbed my wrist and said, "Don't worry, you'll be safe."

I felt tears forming in my eyes as we ran through the forest. I saw the little girl crying out, "Kitty! Save me Kitty!"

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Odd asked me.

The little girl ran behind a tree and screamed. I clutched my head and started running to her, "Little girl!" I called, running to the tree.

Odd was watching me the whole time. He walked to me and said, "Kitty, calm down."

"But the girl!" I started.

Odd looked at me and said, "I didn't see anything. Come on!" he grabbed my wrist again and we ran to a sewer.

The visions seemed to get stronger, louder. The girl's scream seemed to echo in my head, "Kitty save me!" she called.

I even saw her running in the sewers with her ragged clothing and her cut hands. Her hair was now in pig tails, but she didn't seem to look any better. Still sweating all over.

Odd and I went up a ladder and I saw the giant factory, "I thought you said that this was abandoned."

Odd looked at me and said, "It's a long story."

We ran inside and went down some ropes and into an elevator. Odd pushed a few buttons and said, "Stay here with Jeremie."

"Why? Where are you going?" Suddenly I heard a laugh. I spun around and saw the shadow of the girl.

"Just trust me when I say you won't remember any of this." Odd said.

My eyes narrowed as the elevator door opened. They snapped back open when I saw the giant computer. My jaw dropped as I tip toed inside. Jeremie was talking into a microphone, like the type that people in the drive-thru use. I heard the laugh again and put a hand to my head.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Jeremie, "What is this place?" I asked.

Jeremie looked at me and said, "Odd brought you here already?"

I took a step backwards. _Already…huh? _"What do you mean?"

Jeremie sighed and said, "You're like Sam. He brought Sam here awhile back. I didn't think he'd do it so soon. Oh! Ulrich, Yumi, you each have 20 lifepoints!"

I looked at the screen and said, "Who's Sam? What lifepoints? Is this like a game."

"Sam is Odd's old girlfriend, pray the Lord he broke up with her…no this isn't a game, but the lifepoints resemble the amount of energy they have, and when they run out, they are sent back here."

"Where are they?"

Jeremie looked at me and said, "A virtual world called Lyoko. It's where we found Aelita about a year or so ago. It's the home to a horrible super computer virus named XANA."

"Ok…sounds like one of Cory's or Sam's video games."

Jeremie said, "Yumi, you have 5 points left! Odd you have 50 and Ulrich you have 10!"

"So how does XANA connect to you guys."

"Well…when I found Aelita, I wanted to bring her here, but she couldn't leave Lyoko until she had her memories of being on Earth before she was sent to Lyoko about 10 years ago."

"And XANA is…"

"XANA was a creation from a man Franz Hopper. He wants to rule the world, but we can stop him back deactivating his towers, which is why we have Aelita."

"And the others protect her so she can get to the tower, right?"

"You catch on fast."

"Ok, so why won't I remember this conversation. Odd said I wouldn't remember any of this."

"We have a program called 'return to the past'. It can be dangerous, but we use it when someone finds out about Lyoko, or is hurt here on Earth."

I looked at the computer screen to see Ulrich's and Yumi's cards disappear, "Did they come back to Earth?"

"Yes. They're in the scanner room."

I saw a card with William on it, "William?"

"William's an interesting case…that we won't have time for. Aelita's entering the tower as we speak."

"Wait! Jeremie!"

"Return to the past now…"

A bright light covered me and I gasped. It was beautiful, yet terrifying all at once. I gulped, wondering what would happen.

"No, I usually don't fail things." I said. I heard a laugh. I looked around for the girl to see her smiling and waving at me in her ripped clothes. I cocked my head to the side.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Odd asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah…fine."

The little girl disappeared with a gush of wind. But I heard giggles with it.

_This keeps getting stranger and stranger._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code: LYOKO (sigh)**

**Claimer- I own Kitty, Sam, Jackie, Jamie, Cory, Kita, Ben, OOC behavior, the idea, the plot, and uh…my cookies!**

Chapter 7

A few days had past since I had last seen the girl. It seemed like a dream, but I couldn't help but feel something was missing.

I just didn't know what.

Odd's been really nice to me though. We often go up to the roof and gaze at the scenery. I always looked at the factory for some reason. It drew me in like magic, but the only way to it was through a dark forest.

The forest in my dreams.

Jeremie's been a bit anxious lately, especially when I was around. I wasn't sure why though so one day at lunch I asked, "Jeremie, are you ok?"

Jeremie looked at me and said, "Yeah…fine."

I knew he wasn't telling the truth, but it didn't matter because I saw the girl at the cafeteria door. She waved at me and I took off after her. I reached the door and she started running, laughing.

I ran after her, but she was remarkably fast. She laughed and said, "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

I smiled. She was giving off a different aura then usual. Normally, she was terrified and she scared me. Now, her tattered clothes were replaced by nicer ones. She was wearing a white dress, white tights, and white shoes. Her dark hair was in pig tails that were curled.

So in other words, she looked like a human cupcake. But she was very cute.

She started running to the forest. I couldn't make myself go inside. It was scary for me, scary for her too, although she didn't care too much.

I heard the scream again. No laughter, only screams of terror. I ran back to the school fast as lightning, hoping no one would wonder where I was, or why I had run out of the cafeteria so fast.

"Where were you?" Aelita asked me. _Oh well, so much for that._

"No where." I said innocently.

Yumi and Ulrich both looked at me skeptically, but shrugged it off. Odd and Aelita looked at me with concern, Jeremie looked as though he was about to fall asleep in his lunch, and William looked extremely distant.

As the bell rang, I felt guilty about not telling them about the little girl. I decided that the next time they asked me where I was, I would tell them.

I wasn't really paying attention in class. I was concentrated on the little girl. I drew her picture on my notebook page. I drew her in her cupcake dress and in her rags. _I wonder what her name is? _I thought to myself.

I stared blankly at the teacher for a few minutes, hoping that there wouldn't be a test on whatever she was talking about. Suddenly, the classroom phone rang. She stopped talking and answered it.

_That's weird. The phone never rings in class…_

"Alright. I'll send her down." She said. "Kitty, someone is waiting for you in the office." She told me.

I felt the class staring at me probably all wondering the same thing. _What did Kitty do? _I gathered the last of my supplies and rushed out the door in a hurry, praying I wasn't in any trouble.

I reached the office in record time and opened the door. I saw four familiar faces looking at me.

"JACKIE! JAMIE! CORY! SAM!" I exclaimed, giving each of them a big hug.

"Hey there Kitten." Jackie said happily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, nice to see you too." Cory said sarcastically, but with a smile. I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"How did the art show go? How are you Sam? How's the skating? How is taking over my life going?"

"I won first place!" Cory said proudly. I beamed at him.

"I'm glad to see you Kitty." Sam said, hugging me again.

"Wonderful. And I joined mathletes!" Jamie said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, but it was good just to see her again.

"And your life is HORRIBLE! But how is everything here?" Jackie asked me.

I shrugged, "It's alright. I've made some new friends that you guys will get along with perfectly!"

"Well let's go meet them!" Jamie exclaimed.

Cory said, "Any of them artists?"

"Yup!" I said.

Sam just sank into the background saying, "yeah…whatever."

"Sam…are you alright?" I asked him.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Don't mind him," Jackie whispered, "he's been like this since you left."

I nodded, wondering why Sam has been so horrible. I led my friends outside, just as it was time to change classes. I walked over to Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Aelita.

"Hey what was all that about?" Ulrich asked.

"Meet my friends!" I exclaimed. I saw Sam roll his eyes but Jamie squealed.

"Wait! Lemme guess." She pointed to Odd and said, "I know you already. You're Odd."

Odd nodded.

Jamie pointed to Ulrich, "You're Ulrich. And that's Aelita, the one with the pink hair." Jamie said. Then she looked at Jeremie, "And you're Jeremie. Kitty told me that you are the boy version of me…or I'm the girl version of you. Whoever was born first I guess."

"Everyone, this is Sam, Cory, Jackie, and uh…Jamie." I said. "Yumi and William are ninth graders, so they're in another part of the school, but after school I'll introduce you guys!"

As I walked to my next class, I saw the little girl in her ripped clothes, behind a pillar. She was crying and pleaded, "Save me." Before she disappeared into thin air.

I rubbed my head before walking inside the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hm…chapter…wait…what story am I working on? I forget…like constantly…This will be chapter 8 of the Kitty's Tale.**

**Capishe? **

**Ok…story start!**

Chapter 8

Having the whole gang together seemed to be a good change in pace. Most of them, Jamie, Jeremie, Aelita, Jackie, Odd, Cory, Yumi, Ulrich, and William got along great. Sam on the other hand…well he sniped and snapped and wasn't nice to anybody.

So…needless to say…I wish he weren't around.

Jackie started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Odd just told a funny joke." She said plainly.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Ulrich said with a smile.

"Huh? I thought that Odd has always been funny." William said, staring off into space.

Jamie stared at him quizzically and turned to me with a puzzled look. I shrugged and tuned back into the conversation.

"So, why are you all in town?" Jeremie asked.

"Just wanted to visit Kitten." Cory said with a smile.

Odd shifted his feet and glanced at the ground. "Well…I've heard so much about you, especially Sam."

"Whatever." Sam said.

"SAM!" I exclaimed, "This is so not like you!"

"Well, Kitty, THIS isn't like you either!" Sam yelled back at me.

"Calm down both of you!" Yumi screamed, trying to make peace.

"Yumi, stay out of this." Ulrich said calmly, pulling Yumi back down into her chair.

"Kitty, if this, person, is who you want to be with, than FINE!!!" Sam said, leaving the cafeteria.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I tore back to my room.

I slammed the door shut and jumped onto my bed. Tears were falling faster and faster with each passing second. I shoved my face into my pillow. I was gasping for quick breaths, hoping that nobody would hear me. I silently prayed that nobody would come by my room, and at the same time, I wanted Sam to be comforting me. I grabbed my iPod and turned it on shuffle. The first song that played was "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance.

Well, when you go,

Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay,

And maybe when you get back,  
I'll be off to find another way,

And after all this time that you still owe,

You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know,

So take your gloves and get out,

Better get out,  
While you can,

When you go,

Would you even turn to say,

"I don't love you,

Like I did,

Yesterday",

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading,

So sick and tired of all the needless beating,

But baby when they knock you,

Down and out,

It's where you oughta stay,

And after all the blood that you still owe,

Another dollar's just another blow,

So fix your eyes and get up,

Better get up,

While you can,

Whoa, whoa,

When you go,  
Would you even turn to say,  
"I don't love you,  
Like I did,  
Yesterday",

Well come on, come on,

When you go,  
Would you have the guts to say,  
"I don't love you,  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday",

I don't love you,  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday,

I don't love you,  
Like I loved you,  
Yesterday

Somehow, that song didn't really help me feel any better.

I wiped the last of my tears away when I heard a little voice call out, "Excuse me?"

I looked up and saw the little girl in her cupcake outfit. I cocked my head to the side and said, "Yes? What is it?"

"Will you play with me?" The girl asked. Her voice seemed small and innocent. I nodded my head and stood. She seemed to be even smaller.

"My name is Kitty Hanson. What is your name?" I asked politely.

"My name is Brooklyn. Brooklyn Harris." She said quietly.

_Brooklyn. Her name is Brooklyn._ I thought happily.

"Sure I'll play."

"Good. Follow me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Woot!!! Rapid fire updates!! At least for the Kitty's Tale. But don't worry, I will update Code Forgotten soon! Just give me some time (I'm on crazy writers block) ok then, in case you forgot I don't own code Lyoko, or anything in it (but that would be SO AWESOME if I did) I DO own Kitty, Sam, Cory, Jackie, Jamie, the 'rents, umm…and anything else that is mine XD. Ok…story start.**

Chapter 9

Brooklyn took my hand. Her hands felt soft, and they were tiny. She pulled, or tried to pull, me outside the dorm rooms, and into the forest. Before we reached the mossy ground, I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked, cocking her head to the side, "I thought you wanted to play?"

I shook my head, "I do, but not in the forest."

"Why?"

I hesitated before answering, "Because I'm afraid."

"Of the forest?"

"No. What lies inside of it."

Brooklyn looked at me for a minute and said, "I don't belong here."

"What?"

"I don't belong here."

"Here at Kadic?"

"Here in life."

I stared at Brooklyn as though she were crazy. "What do you mean you don't belong?"

"I'm not 'upposed to be here."

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"There." Brooklyn said, pointing to the forest. She looked at me and said, "I gotsta go now. Momma is waiting."

And Brooklyn ran into the forest. I heard giggles of laughter, and then the horrible scream.

I shook my head and turned around. I walked back to Kadic.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out.

"Hi Odd." I said emotionlessly.

"Sam got you down?"

"No. It's…this girl, her name is Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn Samuels?"

"No…Brooklyn Harris."

Odd looked at me for a second before asking, "Who is she?"

I paused, and looked away, "Ever see something that wasn't there?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Why? Do you?"

I looked back at Odd and asked, "Did I ever tell you about my parents?"

Odd shook his head and said, "No, you wanted to avoid the subject completely."

"Do you want to know why I'm living with Kita and Ben?"

Odd nodded.

"Well…I was born on December 25, 1993. My mother's name was Keri, and my father's name was Marcus. Kita and Ben were in the hospital that night with my mother, saying what a beautiful baby I was.

"Well, at least that's what I'm told. The first four years of my life are fuzzy, but from five on I remember very, very clearly.

"On my first day of kindergarten, my mother told me I was walking to and from school from now on. It was just down the street, but I was only five, and I didn't like to be alone. I remember school being very fun, but I didn't realize how fun it was until…until I came home one day.

"My parents always fought. They fought around me, around guests, around other family members. The list goes on and on. One day I came home from school and they were arguing…about me. I didn't want to be caught listening, so I ducked under the kitchen table. Mom was saying that they should drop me off in an orphanage, but my dad said they should drop me off at a factory in Africa."

Tears started falling down my face at that point. Odd was holding my hands, but I needed to continue. Many times I have told this story, but the outcome was always the same.

"So, they finally decided to just leave me." I wiped a tear away from my cheek, "But I called Kita and Ben, and didn't go to school the next day. They picked me and my stuff up and drove me away to their house." I paused for a second before saying, "When I was about ten years old, Kita explained the rest of the story. She said that I really was never supposed to be born, but that I was anyways. I remember wimpering saying 'I'm a mistake?' and Kita said 'no, of course not'.

"But I was a mistake. I knew it in my heart too. My parents never wanted a mistake for a child, and they never loved me.

"But Kita and Ben contacted the police after a week in Chicago. They told them my story, and my parents were arrested." I blinked away a few tears and continued, "I remember my mom calling out for me 'Kitty, tell them that we love you.' But I said 'you never loved me'. I'm not sure if they're still in jail or not, but sometimes…sometimes I hope that they are.

"Well there you have it. The reason that I don't live with my parents."

Odd looked at me. We were the only ones in the cafeteria. He hugged me tightly, even with my tear streaked face.

"Kitty we just-" Jamie walked in. "oh. You, um…told him the story didn't you?" I nodded. "Well I uh…I'll leave now." Jamie turned, and left.

I smiled, "Odd, you are one of the best friends a girl could hope for."

Odd smiled and said, "Yeah, and don't you forget it!"

I hit him lightly on the shoulder, and we walked out of the cafeteria doors, linking arms all the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**So glad to be finally updating A Kitty's Tale. I have been itching to write for a long time, but I haven't been able to update in a while. But at least I'm updating now. Ok, I own Kitty, Sam, Cory, Kita, Ben, Jackie, Jamie, Brooklyn, Keri, Marcus, and the plot line of this story. I think that's it...**

**Story start:**

A Kitty's Tale Chapter 10

I felt on top of the world for such a long time. Telling Odd a little bit about my past helped, and I hadn't seen Brooklyn in days. Okay, maybe that wasn't a good thing, not seeing Brooklyn.

"Bye Kitten." Jackie said, hugging me.

"See you all." I said.

That's right. Sam, Jackie, Jamie, and Cory were going back to Chicago. I was wearing my purple "Cali Girl" shirt, and my lightest jean skirt. I was sure going to miss them all.

"Take care little cat." Cory said, hugging me, "I'll enter even more poetry competitions for you."

"You do that." I said, a tear softly rolling down my cheek.

Jamie smiled and waved. She was never one for much physical contact. I waved and said, "Bye Jamie. I'll sure miss you."

"Me too."

Sam stepped forward. I never knew how much more taller he was compared to myself until now. "I'll miss you." He said, hugging me. He turned to Odd and said, "Take good care of her. She's fragile."

"Sam. I'm a big girl now." I said, with a slight smile on my face.

"I know. I'm just overprotective. You've never had someone like that before." Sam said, tears appearing in his eyes.

My four friends stepped into a cab and waved goodbye. "We love you Kitty!" They called as the car sped away.

"I love you all too." I said, wiping a tear away. _I'll see them again. This isn't the end. It's just…it's a new beginning. _

"Wanna go to the roof?" Odd asked me.

"Yeah." I said quietly, following Odd to the building.

On the rooftop, I saw the cloudless sky, and as a slight breeze intertwined in my hair, I could feel Odd staring at me. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear; leaned back, and closed my eyes. I felt the sun on my face.

"Are you sad now?" Odd asked me.

"A little. But I've been through worse you know."

Odd glanced at me and suddenly I heard his phone ring. "Yes…no not now!...ok…ok…I'll be right there."

Odd got up and started running off the roof. "Odd where are you going!?" I called, and started running after him.

I followed Odd until I reached the forest. "Odd!!!" I screamed, not stepping back into the forest. "Odd!!!" I screamed again.

He turned around, "Kitty, trust me, you'll be fine here. Nothing will hurt you."

"Nothing except for the big, white wolf with gigantic fangs!"

"What?"

"Odd, in the dreams I had back in Chicago, there was a forest, just like this one. Inside of it lives a pack of wolves, the leader wolf is a snowy white wolf, with huge teeth. The other members of the pack are brown, with deep red marks all over, most likely from blood. Also inside the forest is the girl named Brooklyn Harris. She can't be more than about five years old, but she is always running from the wolves. They are always hungry, and each time I have the dream, or see her, she lets out a blood-curdling scream. I think she is a ghost, coming back to…to haunt me maybe, I don't know. All I know is that she screams loudly once she is out of my sight."

"So you don't honestly know if it's the wolves doing?" Odd asked.

"Well…I kind of assume that…that it is the wolves…but I…" I trailed off.

"You've never seen it happen?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Come on. Nothing bad will happen when you're with me." Odd smiled and grabbed my hand. We went into the forest.

I heard laughter. Brooklyn's laughter. I gasped and looked around, "Brooklyn…sweetie…where are you?"

"Kitty…where are you?" I heard her call, "Kitty I'm lost!" I saw Brooklyn running towards me in her white cupcake-like outfit. She wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing. "I…don't…know…where…mommy…is!!!!"

I stoked her hair and said, "We'll find her. Don't worry, you'll be fine." I paused for a minute and looked up at Odd, "Can you see her?"

Odd nodded and stepped forward. "Brooklyn?" he asked softly.

Brooklyn turned her head and said in a quiet voice, "That's me. Brooklyn Harris." She put one of her hands in mine and the other in Odd's. "I live at the end of the forest."

I nodded and said, "But you can't find your mom?"

"Or daddy." Brooklyn whispered.

I glanced down at the little girl and took a deep breath, "We will find them. I promise."

And then I heard a deep snarl from behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya readers! Y'all know me as have-a-cookie! Umm…yeah so anyways, here's what I THINK will be the last chapter of The Kitty's Tale. Sad isn't it? Yeah…but the good news is that once this story is finished, I'm going to start a new one called Apologize. But that's all I'm gonna say for now ok? Kay. Now, story start…or I guess end. And I still don't own Code: LYOKO; and I probably never will. **

A Kitty's Tale Chapter 11

I turned around. I saw the snowy white wolf again. Its fangs were bared and it stepped closer and closer to me, Odd, and Brooklyn. I gulped and took a step backwards, "Odd I thought you said I'd be safe with you!" I screamed. Odd was wide eyed and held onto my shoulders.

But Brooklyn didn't seem phased. She stepped forward.

"Brooklyn! NO!" I screamed.

But Brooklyn didn't seem to hear me. She took another step forward and said, "Layla, take me home Layla."

The white wolf, who was apparently named Layla, bowed down. Brooklyn crawled on the wolf's back and started laughing with delight.

I stared at Brooklyn for a minute and then said, "Brooklyn…what…how…"

The wolf looked at me, and seemed to have a glisten in its eyes. I took a step forward, my arm stretched out. Odd's hands left my shoulders as I continued to move forward.

The snowy wolf bared its teeth and took a step back. Brooklyn stroked the top of her head and whispered, "Kitty and Odd…friends."

Layla bowed her head and stepped towards us. My mouth felt dry as I stretched out my hand again. My fingers brushed the top of her head. Her fur was soft and fluffy, and thick too, almost like a cloud.

Odd stepped to the side of me and pet Layla's coat. "Wow. She's soft." He whispered.

I nodded, and knelt down, "Brooklyn, is Layla a pet?"

Brooklyn shook her head and said, "Follow us. You'll understand."

Layla turned and started walking deeper into the forest. I glanced at Odd, and started to follow.

The forest was quiet, except for the crunching of the leaves and twigs underneath our feet. The sun was beating down, and a trickle of sweat fell from my face. I couldn't tell what time of day it was, and Odd seemed to be more anxious than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper. Layla was still leading the way, and now Brooklyn was sleeping on her back.

"Nothing…it's just Jeremie called me earlier and…well…since I didn't meet up with the gang they're probably worried about me."

"So why don't you call them now?"

"No cell phone reception."

I looked down on to the forest floor and then said, "Where do you think we're going?"

Odd shrugged and said, "Probably an abandoned city. Maybe we're going to a ghost town!" he beamed.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah…"

After a few more minutes of walking, we reached a small hut. Layla crouched down and let Brooklyn off. She stumbled toward me and said, "Kitty, I'm home now."

The house looked more like a shack than a house. It had one window, and the door was faded. There weren't any plants outside, just dirty forest floor. The roof looked unstable, almost as though it could cave in any second.

I looked over at Odd and Brooklyn grabbed both our hands. "Come." She said.

I walked to the door and then placed my hand on the knob. I took a deep breath, unsure why I was so uneasy, and opened the door.

Inside the house wasn't much better than outside. The walls were a dirty white, and a burgundy couch was in the center of the room; a tiny TV lay on a faded table. The kitchen had a refrigerator was the size of an icebox, dirty dishes stacked in the sink. The floor was a dingy yellow, and the window was stained the same color. A small cot lay off to the side, the sheets strewn all over the floor.

I glanced around the one room home. "Wow. This is where you live?" I asked.

Brooklyn smiled and said, "This is were my parents live. My room is through that door." She said, pointing to a door I didn't see before. It was wooden, like the one outside. It seemed to be the cleanest thing in the house.

I stepped towards the door and opened it. Brooklyn's room was definatley in better shape than the rest of the house. The floor was wooden, and the walls were painted baby's pink. The bed in the center was close to the ground, but it was made and had a soft appearance to them. Brooklyn's window was crystal clear, and almost sparkling. A toy chest was off to the side of the bed, filled to the brim with toys. Very familiar looking toys.

"What are these?" I said, under my breath, picking up a wooden box.

(Flash Back)

"_Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Kitty!!" _

_Young Kitty Hanson giggled as her mom gave her a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. It was December 25, and there was a light snow outside. Kitty beamed and said, "Merry Christmas mommy!!!" _

_The Christmas tree glittered with many lights and ornaments. Stacks and stacks of presents were under the tree and stockings were crammed with toys. Kitty took a big bite out of her cookie, the chocolate melting her mouth, and ran to the tree._

"_Did someone say Merry Christmas?" a husky voice asked from behind them. _

"_Ah, Marcus, glad you could take off work for today." Keri said happily, "Merry Christmas."_

_Kitty wedged herself in between her parents and said, "Mommy, daddy, can we open presents NOW?!?!?!"_

_Keri laughed and said, "Of course sweetie."_

_Kitty ran to the tree and opened her first present. She was only three, but already so impatient and curious about the world. Kitty could already read and write, she was a very bright young girl. _

_Kitty opened the wrapping paper merrily. Not only was it Christmas, but her birthday as well. Kitty got double the presents on this one day per year. Inside the paper was a beautiful wooden box. It had a flower painted on it, and a tiny latch on the front. Kitty opened the latch and inside was a small, silver charm bracelet._

_Kitty was at lost for words. Keri gave her daughter a squeeze and said, "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_Kitty nodded and thrust the bracelet on her arm. It twinkled in the lights of the tree. Kitty beamed and said, "It's the prettiest thing I ever saw._

_Keri beamed and turned to her husband, "Isn't she everything we wanted."_

"_That she is Keri, that she is." Marcus said smiling. _

(End Flashback)

I shook my head. _No way…this can't be the same box…_I looked at the top of the wooden box. The flower was painted on it.

My eyes widened as I opened the latch. Inside the box was the same silver bracelet from ten years ago. I bit my lower lip to prevent tears for pouring. I fell to the floor.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Odd asked, putting his arm around me.

I couldn't fight back the tears. I started sobbing into Odd's t-shirt. He stroked my hair and held me close.

Brooklyn frowned and said, "Kitty…what's wrong?"

I wiped a tear from my eyes and sat up, "Brooklyn, what are your parents' names?"

"Keri and Marcus." She said.

Odd looked at me and said, "Your parents…"

"Brooklyn, where are they?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in years." She replied sadly.

"Ye…years?" I asked in astonishment. Brooklyn's dark brown hair hung in her face. I heard her start to cry. "Come here." I said softly.

Brooklyn stepped towards me and I held her close, "Don't worry Brooklyn, I know somebody who will love you so much, and will never leave you."

"Who?" she asked. I had never noticed how high her voice was until now. It sounded more like a small kitten instead of a little girl.

"My…our Aunt Kita and Uncle Ben. Trust me, you'll love them."

"I can't leave." Brooklyn said.

"Why?" I asked, "You can't survive here."

"I've held up this long," she said, "I can't leave Layla."

Layla. The snowy white wolf that was so protective of Brooklyn. She's probably the one who has been taking care of little Brooklyn.

"Kita and Ben don't live that far from here. I'm sure that we can take you to them. Does this house have a phone?"

Brooklyn sighed and said, "Well…I don't know." She chewed on her hair and then looked out the window.

Odd looked at me and said, "Kitty, we should get to somewhere with phone service soon."

"Why?"

"Trust me when I say that if we don't soon, none of this will matter. You won't remember it!"

"Ok, Brooklyn, let's go." I picked her up and we left the house, and started walking back to Kadic.

Odd took out his phone and waited for reception. Brooklyn started whimpering.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Odd, are we almost at school?" I asked.

"Yea…hang on, I'm getting reception. Jeremie, yeah…no return trip. Trust me…just don't…yeah...kay…it's meatball and gravy night…bye."

Brooklyn whimpered again. I lifted her and said, "Don't worry, we're almost there. Odd, can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Sure." Odd handed me his phone as I handed him Brooklyn.

I dialed Kita and Ben's house.

"Hello? Hanson residence."

"Kita?"

"Kitty? What's wrong sweetie?"

"Um…I think I just found my sister."

Dead silence.

"You never had a sister." Kita said softly.

"Well…I didn't know that I had one until just now. Listen, you have to believe me! Her name is Brooklyn and I was just in her house. Her toys are the same ones that I had when I was younger. Her parents are named Keri and Marcus! Kita, please, she was abandoned just a few years back and only had the wolves in the forest as company. She needs a place to stay. Can she stay with you and Ben?"

"Oh dear. How could this have happened? I'll come for her in a few minutes…"

"Actually," I cut her off, "we're not at school yet. Her house was in the forest. We're almost there. Meet me at the front of the school in an hour. I'll feed her and everything."

"Alright…just…stay safe, it's nearly dark out." Kita said, a hint fear and worry in her voice.

And I knew Kita was right. The sun was nearly set, and we could barely see in front of our faces anymore. I snapped the phone shut and swapped back with Odd.

When we finally reached school, Brooklyn woke up. "Kitty…" she moaned.

"Yes Brooklyn, what is it?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we'll get you warm and fed soon, ok?"

I Brooklyn nodded slowly, and then rest her head on my arm. My mouth formed into a slight smile. She was so small.

Odd looked at me for a second and said, "Let's get inside." He opened the cafeteria door. It was still open, but most had come early and left already. Not that we really cared. I set Brooklyn on the table. I noticed that her white cupcake-ish outfit was dirty, but not quite torn yet.

Odd and I grabbed three bowls of meatballs and gravy, "My favorite." Odd said. I had grabbed a small bowl of fruit and three cartons of ice cold milk.

I set the stuff on the table and nudged Brooklyn, "Hi sleepy head! Here, we brought you something to eat."

Brooklyn reached for a giant meatball with her hands and I said, "Wait, that's hot. Use a fork." I handed her a plastic fork, which she stabbed the meatball with. Brooklyn smiled and ate it in one bite.

"Yum." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, "you actually like it?"

Brooklyn nodded, "Well, once you've basically lived eating whatever comes by, you can't truly afford to be a picky eater."

I had never thought of that.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Kita, Ben, and Principal Delmas. I ran over and gave K and B big hugs.

Brooklyn just sat on the table and stared. I couldn't tell what was going around in her mind, but it was written plainly on her face: she was feeling scared, confused, and alone.

I stopped my hug fest and led K and B over to Brooklyn, "Kita, Ben, this is my little sister, Brooklyn."

Ben smiled, crinkling up his face a bit, and said, "Well, Brookie, nice to meet you."

"Brookie?" Brooklyn asked.

"We all have nicknames like that sweetheart. Kitty's is Kitten, I'm K, and my husband, Ben, is B. If you don't like Brookie we could change it to something else."

"Lynn. Call me Lynn."

"Well Lynn," Ben started, "welcome to the family."

Brooklyn smiled. Odd smiled. We all smiled.

I had a sister. And now we were together.

A big family. Now and forever.

The End

**YES!!! I finally finished a story! This one chapter took me forever. XD. Anyways, umm…yeah. The End. Review pretty please! I might write a sequel once I'm done with my future projects, so this might not be the end. Anyways, yeah…kay. Have-a-cookie is over and out. **


End file.
